Godzilla: Guardian Of Alola
by SuperZillaRealms
Summary: In ancient times Alola's guardians protected the Alola region, but there was one legend that was forgotten. A monster known as Godzilla, a monster that was supposed to come back if the Ultra Beasts came back. He has awoken again but why?
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla Guardian Of Alola

Long ago Alola's guardians Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini fought against vicious creatures known as Ultra Beasts and won, but the question is how did it end?

The guardians of Alola were willing to sacrifice their lives to save Alola but they were getting overwhelmed by the minute as more of these things appeared, all hope was lost until something came up from the waves. It looked like a Tyranitar but it was noticeably bigger, it was covered in black charcoal scales, it had black jagged dorsal fins that ran down its back and ended at its tail, it had two muscular feet similar to a Donphans and had four sharp claws black as night. The Ultra Beasts ceased their assault against the guardians, as the creature roared a challenge.

" _ **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOONNNGGK"**_

The Ultra beats then turned their attention to the creature, as they charged towards it, the creature did the same. Both sides collided, the creature lunged his head forward and slammed his jaws shut, eating the Ultra Beasts that were in the way. Multiple Nilhilego's Used Power Gem, Acid Spray and Venom Drench hoping to do some damage to the creature,the attacks did nothing but provoke it and responded by swinging its tail slamming most of them into the ground knocking them out.

Both the Buzzwoles and the Pheromosas charged delivering kicks and punches. To the creature it felt like mosquito bites, it swung its two massive arms black and forth using his claws to swat the Bug/Fighting types away. Lightning stuck the creature it turned around to find another swarm of Ultra Beasts that looked like and electrical circuit. All the Xurkitrees used Discharge and Power Whip, as smoke was building around the creature, the creature screeched a roar of pain until nothing was heard left. The Ultra Beasts then turned back towards the wounded island guardians only to be stopped by a blue light emitting from the smoke.

The remaining Ultra Beasts eyes widened to see that the creature was still standing. As a swarm of Kartana's Celesteelas, and Xurkitrees flew as fast as they could to the creature. The creature them spewed blue fire from its mouth, killing most of the swarm. The creature then progressed onto land where it was greeted by Guzzlords, they attack its legs by using Gastro Acid, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage and Dark Pulse. The creature had enough, he lifted his foot up and slammed it onto the ground.

Alola's guardians finally recovered and saw a fewer Ultra Beasts than there were before, then they heard a sudden shriek and saw the creature fighting off the remaining Ultra Beasts. They saw more Ultra beasts pouring out of the wormhole and decided they needed to act. As all of the guardians charged towards to help the creature, the creature stared at Tapu Koko and was staring back. Both understood that they had to save Alola what ever it takes especially their own lives. All the Tapus began to use Natures Madness as the creature began to his his fire breath again to push the Ultra beasts back to the wormhole. Seeing no reason to stay as the Ultra beasts numbers kept on dropping, the remaining ones began to fled back to the wormhole to return where once they came.

As it closed the creature was clearly exhausted. As the creature was catching its breath it noticed the Tapus were staring up at it. As they stared it its yellow eyes they knew that it will do anything to restore balance One by one the Tapus returned to their respected islands to rest after the long battle and the creature returned to the sea, before he went under he turned back to the islands and let out one last roar,

" _ **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOONNNGGK"**_

before disappearing beneath the waves, this creature would be dubbed Godzilla by the people of ancient times. Decades have passed, the legend has been forgotten. And no one knows the existence of Godzilla not even the kahunas know, the residents of Alola lived out peacefully and Godzilla hasn't been seen since then...until now


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Guardian Of Alola Part 2

"I just have to go over there?" As Ash stared at a stone pillar

"Got it" he responded

He then stared down as Pikachu

"Alright, lets go, Pikachu"

As Pikachu went on ahead, Ash climbed up the steps. Part of the stairs suddenly collapsed when pressure was made contact. Eventually Ash made it to the top and what stood there was the Altar Of The Sun. Just then a wormhole appeared revealing the two Legendary Pokemon. The Legend of the Sun, Solgaleo. And the Legend Of The Moon, Lunala. While not speaking to Ash, they used telepathy to speak to him only

"I promise" he accepted

Then both Legendary Pokemon suddenly glowed and merged into what looked like a puffball cord in light. The Tapus sensed this presence and knew what was going on. In the cave stood Gladion and his partners Umbreon, Lycanroc and Type: Null. Both felt a strange presence, both knowing that it could be an Ultra Beast. They were not the only ones who sensed it's presence.

At the bottom of the ocean where multiple Mareanie and Toxapex cornered a tiny colony of Corsola against a field of jagged rocks where they were about to finish them off. Until the Poison/Water types saw one of the rocks move but they ignored it. As they move closer the Corsola braced themselves until, the Mareanie and Toxapex suddenly stopped as if they were afraid of something. The Corsola then turned only for them to see a large yellow eye staring at them. As it got up it stared down at the predators and let out a large skreek to back off.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOONNNGGK"

The Mareanie and Toxapex then swam as fast as they could to get out of there or suffer its wrath. Godzilla then stared down at the Corsola let out a quiet skreek

"(It's alright, they won't bother you anytime soon)"

The Corsola then swam off where Godzilla watched until...he felt something familiar a presence he encountered a long time ago, he then snarled as he knew what it could possibly be, Ultra Beasts they have returned. He then swam up to the surface and began to swim towards where this was coming from. Melemele Island

As Ash and Pikachu were running to get to the Pokemon school after a rude wake up call by Litten. Pikachu suddenly stopped hen he saw a yellow blur. As Ash stopped to see what Pikachu was up to, Pikachu ran off towards the forest where both saw Tapu Koko before flying away. As Ash went closer to the spot where Tapu Koko was he saw a creature that looked like a cloud with two smaller ones attached but its colour consisted of blue, purple, yellow and black. As Pikachugot closer he wiggled his nose against it, it laughed. As Ash picked it up he then remembered something

"THE PROMISE" Ash shouted

"What Promise and when?" Rotomdex asked

"I made a promise in a dream, that I would find this thing" Ash answered

"Does not compute, does not compute" as Rotomdex was confused

At the Pokemon school everybody but Ash was there

"Where's Ash, he left the house before I did" Kukui asked

Suddenly Ash came running in, he then talked in a fast pace as his life depended on him, but one thing stood out a new Pokemon. Ash then showed it to him with Rowlet sleeping in his pack. They all gathered around and saw what it was. But unknowingly something was watching them in the water. Godzilla tracked this presence to the area but couldn't do anything due to the population in the area and on top of that he didn't know what he was looking for. Pikachu was looking around while the others, were looking at the mysterious Pokemon, he saw a black glimpse he then shook his head then it was gone he thought nothing of it and then his attention was at the mysterious Pokemon now named Nebby.

As the school day ended Ash and his friends were walking back to their home until a net come up and snatches their Pokemon

"PIKACHU" Ash yelled

Then out of nowhere a balloon that looked like a Meowths head appeared with their Pokemon stuck in a net.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FOR DEVESTATION"

"TO UNITE PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION"

"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO TH STARS ABOVE"

"JESSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT"

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT"

"MEOWTH, THATS RIGHT

"WOBBUFETT"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted

"Give us back our Pokemon" Marllow shouted

"Or what, you don't have any other Pokemon" Meowth stated

Then suddenly Nebby then started crying where all of them were covering their ears. Godzilla heard this and rushed over there and seeing what was happening he had to do something, suddenly a plume of water appear then a strange sound appeared from it.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOONNNGGK"

Team Rocket then turned and saw it. Godzilla stared down and saw that the Pokemon were clearly in trouble, he then stared at Team Rocket then snarling at them. Ash and his friends didn't even move as they saw it

"MEOWTH, WHAT IS THAT" Jessie yelled

"I DON"T KNOW" Meowth yelled back

"LET"S GET OUT OF HERE" James yelled

Before they could run off, Godzilla then swung one of his massive arms releasing the Pokemon and blowing up the balloon, launching Team Rocket up in the air. Then Bewear appeared and snatched them.

"WERE OFF WITH A NEW BLAST"

Godzilla was dumbstruck of what just happened and clearly the others were dumbstruck as well. Godzilla suddenly felt the presence and saw that it was Nebby that was causing it, before Godzilla could do anything. Tapu Koko came and saw that it was him. The Godzilla and Tapu engaged in a conversation but to a human it was screeches and roars

"(It's been a while, hasn't it?) Godzilla said

"(It certainly has, now what are you doing up on the surface?)" Tapu Koko asked

"(Haven't you felt the presence as well, the Ultra Beasts have returned. And I tracked that presence here and to discover that thing is the cause of it!)" Godzilla stated

"(It is true that it came from the Wormhole, but that is a Cosmog Solgaleo and Lunala reborn)" Tapu Koko stated

"(Is that so? It was about to snatched by two clowns in jumpsuits and a talking cat, for the time being I will keep an eye on it. Just in case.)" Godzilla said

Tapu Koko thought about for a minute then he agreed, Tapu Koko flew off of Godzilla dove back into the sea.

Ash and his friends were still shaken of what just happened. Suddenly Professor Kukui appeared.

"What happened here?" He asked

"It's better to tell you once were inside"

As Ash and his friends went home, Ash explained everything. Kukui was dumbstruck. That the Pokemon were saved by some unknown species.

"I have to report this to the kahunas, maybe they know what that was, if that thing did save you then it may have a reason for doing so, but why would a new species suddenly appear now?

And thats it, there wil be alterations in the anime so that way the story would "fit in". Also the reason Godzilla and Tapu Koko talked but in their language not human language is because if you are reading it it will be like Godzilla skreeked while Tapu Koko whil just keep on saying Koko, Koko. Not to mention in the anime they did this before. Also to answer the question, there could be be other Kaiju in the story but they are going to be revealed later on. I have a few crazy ideas which involving a new species of Pokemon bein revived by using a new method of reviving it and what a coincidence it has the same chemical compounds as the oxygen destroyer and whole bunch of others. But when the new ame comes out it will give me a few more ideas. I will try to answer all questions. Also I will be switching the tone


End file.
